


I Promise

by Ashley999



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: 海森×复联3台词 治愈向甜饼如果介意RPS请不要继续阅读！！！！！OOC/私设 不要勉强自己 介意请关闭





	I Promise

说真的，Tom现在有点头痛，Chris已经把自己关在房间快半个小时了，无论自己怎么敲门都没有半点反应。

不久前他们刚刚结束洛杉矶的宣传，Chris后续还有几个行程才导致昨晚才赶到他们在英国的住处。

这不是Tom第一次看复仇者联盟3了，尽管拍摄时期他拿到了自己全部台词的几页纸，但是Josh头顶那紫薯怪的头像总是带着点逗趣，以致于他第一次观看成片的时候被最终的画面震撼到抑郁了几天，甚至都没碰冰箱里那一摞布丁。所以刚才Chris没有坐着等彩蛋出现就一个人径直走出影院的时候，他愣了一下就能体会到Chris现在的心情了。他需要一点时间冷静。Everything’s gonna work out fine.* 

 

回家的路上，他本想和Chris一起吃点东西，前阵子和助理通电话的时候被告知，因为工作这家伙老是忘记按时吃饭，要是弄出胃病那就麻烦了。Tom决定趁现在去买点吃的，再好好哄哄这家伙，这回两个人相处的时间并不长，他可实在不想把它浪费在闹别扭上。

楼下的餐厅都关门了，他花了一点时间往返更远的街道。借着走廊的灯换好鞋，他刚关上门，客厅的灯被啪地打开，“Chris…?”

“你刚刚去哪？”Chris的眼睛发红，死死的盯着眼前这一脸无辜的男人，用低沉而发颤的声音质问，双手不可抑制的因为颤抖而紧握成拳。

“刚才回家的时候想叫你一起吃点东西你不是没理我吗，我担心你所以我去买了点……”Tom换上拖鞋走近这冒着委屈泡泡的罪魁祸首，刚抬了抬手示意这袋热腾腾的食物，手腕便被这野蛮人死死的抓住一把拉近了卧室，还没来得及打开的食物被甩在地上，弄脏了一大片瓷砖。

“Oh！Come on! Chris你到底在闹什么脾气，拜托我们只有两周的时间，之后半年你又要入组，我们简直没什么机会待在一起，拜托你有什么事跟我说好不好。你昨晚到这儿，甚至都没有说想我……”Tom想甩开这家伙的手，可惜实在差距悬殊便只能作罢。

下一秒面前这个大块头一把抱住了他，两条粗壮的手臂紧紧地勒住他的后背，他甚至有点喘不过气，被修剪成清爽短发的脑袋埋在他的颈窝，直到那些液体一颗一颗的砸在他的身上的时候，他才反应过来，Chris哭了。

“I need a hug, brother.”

Tom叹了口气，这男人长得又高又大，感伤起来居然让自己这么不知所措，他们在一起七年了，他都没看见过Chris掉眼泪。他温柔的回抱住他，揉了揉他的脑袋，另一只手轻轻的拍了拍他的后背。

“I’m here.”*

 

直到被甩到床上的那一刻，Tom开始痛恨自己的心软，虽然不得不承认，他很想他，他们差不多已经三个月没有做了。

“Thor失去了Loki，但是brother,你知道吗，我不是他，我不是神，我没有大爱，我自私，所以我什么都不想要，我什么都可以不要，我只要你，你敢走试试，你敢离开我试试。”  
“Brother, sun will shine on us again. I promise. I won’t leave. Now give us a kiss?”*

这世界上不会有人比Loki更了解Thor，就像这世上没有人比Tom更了解Chris。

炽烈又滚烫的吻落下来的时候，Tom甚至都没有发现，自己也已经满脸泪痕。他们花了生命中的七年去诠释这样一个背叛与原谅，信任和爱的故事，没人能比他们更能感同身受了。他们彼此热切的拥抱和亲吻，夹杂着眼泪的苦涩。

Tom被吻到晕晕乎乎的时候，头顶这家伙正一边傻笑一边用那该死的湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，“Brother， I miss you.”Oh！该死的，他对这简直没有抵抗力，Tom懊恼的用手臂挡住眼睛，脸颊不由得泛出丝丝可爱的红，老天，他怎么能不爱他，这简直比彗星撞地球的概率还要更低了。

Chris吻着他纤长的脖颈和精致的锁骨的时候，不由得用力留下了一个齿印，“真应该让全世界都知道你是我的”，刚才回来的路上那几个小姑娘看着Tom窃窃私语的时候简直让他怒火中烧，他不在的这几个月天知道他的男人被觊觎了多少次。就像中世纪圈地运动的国王一样，Chris对Tom占有欲一天比一天来得更强。

和Tom第一次见面的时候，这优雅精致的英国男人看起来平易近人，其实骨子里却比谁都更高不可攀，这看似致命的矛盾在他身上却意外的和谐。表面上他们成为了最亲密的兄弟，实则没有一秒钟Chris能停止对他的肖想，想把这个男人禁欲的伪装撕下来，把他弄哭，操到只会喊着自己的名字，把他弄脏，灌满自己的东西，满到溢出来。

这一切都只有我能看到，也只有我才拥有。

扯开凌乱不堪的衬衣，Tom甚至还没有反应过来，Chris就已经低下头一口含住了早已挺翘的乳尖，粗糙的舌苔反复拨弄娇嫩的乳头，脆弱的乳尖被搅弄得东倒西歪，直到被大口吮吸的时候，Tom再也控制不住的叫出声，“轻…轻一点”，原本想推拒的双手鬼使神差的环住了他的脑袋，像哺乳一般的姿势简直让Tom羞耻得浑身战栗，但是这汹涌的快感却先一步把他淹没。

左侧的乳尖被吮得又红又肿，“Chris…右边…右边也要…”。耳侧的那声轻笑让Tom的脸彻底红透了。坏心肠的Chris还是决定照顾一下他脸皮薄的爱人，乖乖听话的含住另一侧被忽视许久的乳头，明明两人已经不知道做了多少次了，但是这男人还像第一次和他做爱的时候一样容易害羞。

Chris的手指划到穴口的时候感受到身下这具敏感的身体不可控的颤抖起来，甚至已经有黏糊糊的液体流出来。“Chris…快进来……”Tom忍不住呜咽出声，他忘记了被从小教育的所谓矜持和优雅，他只想Chris占有他，填满他，弄坏他。

“不行，你会受伤的，我们太久没有做了。”

“没关系…Chris…我已经扩张过了…快点进来，求你了……”极致的羞耻和灭顶的欲望甚至让他哭了出来。Chris低头轻轻的吻他，“告诉我，你刚刚就是把自己弄出了这么多水，然后去街上给我买晚饭的，Tom？”

硕大的阴茎在穴口来回磨蹭，后穴一张一合的收缩发出无声的邀请，每当不小心戳进了头部的时候，Chris又无情了拔了出来，“嗯？宝贝，告诉我。”

“不要再欺负我了，我想要你，快进来，求你了哥哥……please……”

话音刚落，粗大的阴茎瞬间贯穿了他，被戳到了最深处，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落，眼神迷茫，嘴唇微张，看到爱人被操到失神的模样，Chris忍不住大开大合的动了起来。坏心眼的凑到爱人耳侧，“说什么呢，我可没有你这样的弟弟。”*

Tom的双腿圈住身上男人的腰，身体随着抽插而上下摆动，“唔……好舒服…好舒服…………”，眼神已经彻底涣散，哭红的湿漉漉的眼睛简直逼得Chris要把他操坏。

“宝贝，我们还有旧账没翻篇呢。来，你最好给我一个解释，为什么之前在洛杉矶，问你最爱的复仇者的时候你却不说我？”Chris拨开Tom被汗水打湿的头发，一边操弄他一边亲吻他的额头。Tom眨了眨眼，头往一侧偏过，试图避开那灼热的目光。

Chris也不说话，整根拔出又顶入，细细碾压肠道里那早已了如指掌的凸起。Tom感觉自己已经被彻底操坏了，连说话对他来说都变得十分费力，柱体的粘液都沾在了Chris的小腹上，咕叽咕叽的抽插声在静谧的夜晚显得更外清晰。“因为……因为这么多人在……我不好意思说……”他被逼得不得不吐露心迹，沙哑还带着哭腔。

“是吗？白天你不愿意说，那就现在补回来。说，你最爱的人是谁？”

Tom被顶弄得只能发出断断续续呜咽，“我…不……放过我……Chris……”

“放过你？”Chris气结，一下抽出柱体。“不………不………”一瞬间的空虚让Tom瞬间清醒过来，随即后悔刚才的口不择言。

“是谁不放过谁？我们在一起七年，你连一次好好的说爱我都没有。该死的，brother，如果你敢像Loki一样离开我试试。我发誓我会把你操死在我床上，你敢逃试试，你去地狱我都要把你抓回来，I promise.”他抓起Tom的手，十指交缠放在他的胸口，皮肤底下就是那颗扑通扑通一刻也不停歇跳动的心脏，“我不会放过你的，我不能没有你，你知道吗，我这里不能没有你，你敢走试试。我这里是你的，即使你不爱我，但是你拿走了，就要负责一辈子，听懂了吗？”

Tom哭到几乎上气不接下气，一边抽气一边含住Chris的耳垂，“真是个记仇的人，I will, I promise, and I love you at first sight.”

黏稠的精液射在了Chris的腹部，随即开始收紧的穴腔逼得Chris再也控制不了，每一次抽出的阴茎拖拽着后穴里嫩肉，滚烫的精液被射进了Tom的肚子，随着拔出的柱体一大股一大股的从臀缝里淌出来。

 

“I’m prince of Asgard, Odinson, the rightful king of Jothuheim, god of mischief.* But brother, you should know, I’m yours.”

 

 

注：*为雷神1/雷神3/复联3台词。


End file.
